Look What You've Done
by amateur-writer
Summary: Brucas Jeyton Naley - couples subject to change . Lots of twists and turns. Included: Dan, Karen, Keith, Deb, Jules, and Andy.
1. Default Chapter

"**Look What You've Done"**

Takes place before "Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking"

_Disclaimer_: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, except the ones I make up.

Chapter 1 The candles flickered in the moonlight. Keith and Jules sat on the veranda of their new house. Jules sighed. "It's beautiful, Keith."

Keith chuckled, pleased with himself. "There's only one thing more beautiful." He glanced over at her and their eyes connected. "You," he whispered. She blushed and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"I can't wait until this weekend". Jules sighed gently into their crisp air.

"I can't wait until the honeymoon". Keith had a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Jules looked away embarrassed. "I love you, Jules, with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that".

"Oh, stop it, Keith," Jules said. He interrupted her softly. "No, I mean it. I'm so glad I found you, Jules. I mean, after Karen, I was lost". All Jules could do was smile. She couldn't help but feel guilty for the way she had made him fall in love with her.

Rivercourt

Lucas stepped back for a fadeaway jumper. Swish! He ran to grab the rebound, but Skills had already caught the ball.

"Oh, hey man. What's up?" Lucas asked, his blue eyes shimmering under the lights that lit up the court.

"Nothin' much, man. Just hanging. So, Keith's getting married to that girl, huh?" Skills bounced the ball and shot it. It bounced off the rim and into Lucas' hands.

"Yeah…I don't think I've ever seen him happier." Lucas replied as he walked over to the bench and sat down. Skills followed suit. There was a pause between the friends. "You're quiet tonight, what's on your mind, man?" Lucas inquired.

"Aw, it's nothing really. Just worried about Mouth. He's been taking this whole Brooke thing pretty bad". Skills explained.

"He's still bummed about that?" Skills nodded. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him, see what I can do."

"Aiite, thanks man." Skills got up and stuck out his fist. Lucas connected with Skills' and grinned. "See ya at the wedding." Skills called after his shoulder.

Brooke stood outside the Scott home. Lucas walked up quietly. "Brooke?" he questioned uncertainly. She jumped and turned around.

"Jesus Christ, Lucas". She rolled her eyes and put her hand to her chest.

Lucas smiled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Brooke shook her head. "It's okay. Were you just playing basketball at the Rivercourt?" she asked pointing to the basketball in his hands.

"Oh, yeah. It just doesn't feel right playing in Dan's backyard after playing for so long at the Rivercourt." Brooke nodded. "So…what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give you this." She extended her arm and handed him an envelope. Lucas accepted it and turned over to open it. "Uh…could you not read it right now?" Brooke asked uneasily as she shoved her hands into her pockets. Lucas looked up from the white envelope.

"Sure..." Lucas answered hesitantly, noticing how cute Brooke looked when she was embarrassed.

"So, it's true?" Brooke asked vaguely.

"What is?" Lucas stared at her. Brooke looked around, gesturing with her hands. "This…You…living here." Lucas half-scoffed. "Yeah, it is…".

"Why?" Brooke asked simply. Lucas pursed his lips and didn't answer as he looked at the Scott mansion.

"Sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to in order to save other people pain. Does that make any sense?"

Brooke looked into his eyes. "Yeah…it does," she said softly.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Disclaimer_: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, except the ones I make up.

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

Lucas knocked on Keith's door. "Come in!" Keith shouted. Lucas opened the door and peered inside his room. Keith looked into the mirror and saw that it was Lucas. "Hey." He continued to adjust bowtie. Lucas shut the door behind him. 

"So, you ready?" Lucas put his hands in his pocket. Keith nodded. "Whatever happens, Keith, always know I'm here for you."

Keith turned around to face the teen. He smiled nervously. "Thanks, Luke." He put his hand on Lucas' shoulder and they walked out to the where the priest was standing. Shortly thereafter, Deb and Karen walked down the aisle. Everybody stood up as Jules appeared in the doorway. The veil covered her face as she pulled at her dress. Keith smiled as Lucas stared at Brooke, who had come with Felix. He remembered what she had written in the note. _Lucas—I just wanted to thank you for the present again. I love it! I've been thinking a lot lately about love and about me and you. Love is about trust, timing, sacrifices, connection, and most importantly destiny. My faith in love was renewed when Nathan and Haley got married. I realized that there is one perfect person out there for everyone. I truly believe that Haley will come back and that she still loves Nathan. I know that Nathan loves her too. I'm rambling now. What I want to say is this—I still love you Lucas and I've never stopped loving you. I tried to forget about you by sleeping with Felix and then dating him, but I'm tired of it. I'm going to leave him. I don't want to keep leading him on. I love you Lucas and I always have. The question is, do you still want me? You don't have to answer it, but I just wanted to let you know. Love, Brooke._

Jules had arrived at the alter. The priest began, "We are gathered here today to join Keith and Jules in holy matrimony…You may now kiss the bride." Keith kissed her passionately and then took her hand as they walked down the aisle. Flowers were thrown at the happy couple. Dan clapped with an ominous smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Keith and Jules sat at a table, feeding each other strawberries. Suddenly, Nathan got up on stage and held up his glass. He spoke into the microphone. "I'd like to make a toast to my Uncle Keith and his new wife." Keith smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jules. Lucas stood with Mouth as they turned their attention to Nathan. "I just wanted to say, congratulations. Marriage is a sacred bond that should never be broken, but in our screwed up world, that's not always what happens." He paused as he licked his lips. "I have faith though that you two will always be together. I see you two and I see love and happiness. May you always have each other. To Keith and Jules." Nathan raised his glass and applause rippled through the crowd. He stumbled off the stage and approached Lucas and Mouth. 

"That was…very touching." Lucas smiled and patted his half-brother on the back. "Don't worry, she'll come back." Nathan nodded and downed his champagne. A tall girl accosted the three. "Hey, you're Mouth, right?" Mouth looked at her disbelievingly. "Uh…yes, I am." The girl grinned. "I'm Beth. Would you like to dance?"

Mouth looked from Lucas to Nathan and back to Beth. Lucas smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Sure," he replied as she took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"Did I miss something?" Nathan asked. Lucas chuckled. Dan walked over and patted Nathan on the back. "Moving speech, son. Too bad it's not true for your marriage." Nathan immediately lunged at him, but Lucas stepped in between them. Nathan's punch connected squarely with Lucas' jaw. Dan laughed as he walked away. Nathan glared after him.

"You okay?" He asked as Lucas held his jaw in his hand. "Dude, killer punch." Lucas grimaced.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way." Nathan answered curtly and left, leaving Lucas to stare after him.

* * *

Peyton and Jake approached Keith and Jules, holding hands and smiling. "Um, hey you guys." Peyton started. "Congratulations." Keith smiled and nodded, as did Jules. 

"We gotta get going. I promised my parents we'd be back before six to pick up Jenny." Jake said.

"Uh, sure, go ahead. Thanks for coming." Keith replied. Jake and Peyton left and got into their car.

"Man, they sure look happy don't they? They look so in love." Peyton asked. Jake turned on the engine and pulled out of his parking space.

"Yeah, they are. Do you ever think we'll be that way?" Jake asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

Peyton glanced over at Jake and paused. "I sure hope so." They sat in silence the rest of the way. Jake pulled up at Peyton's house. "What are we doing here? Don't we have to pick up Jenny at your parents' house?" Peyton inquired bemusedly.

Jake smiled mischievously. "I told my parents that I'd pick Jenny up at seven." He walked around the car and kissed her.

Peyton broke the kiss, still confused. "Then, why'd we leave early?" Again, Jake smiled.

"We got the whole house to ourselves and you're complaining?" Jake answered. Peyton finally understood and cracked a smile. She led him up the stairs, half-running. Jake closed the door behind them.

* * *

Please review! Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Disclaimer_: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, except the ones I make up.

"So, that was fun, huh?" Peyton asked as she set Jenny into her crib. Jake glanced up from the diapers on the counter.

"What? Changing her diaper?" Jake asked, sarcastically. Peyton laughed and shook her head, her blond curls bouncing.

"I mean, last night." She answered seductively, wrapping her arms around Jake's neck. Jake grinned widely and leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly from the crib, Jenny giggled, kicking her legs in the air. "Mama." The baby girl distinctively cooed.

Jake immediately broke the kiss and walked over to her crib. "Did she just say Mama?" Jake inquired incredulously.

Peyton laughed in disbelief, at a loss for words. "I think so." She replied, not quite believing it herself. Jake looked at Peyton's smiling face and then back at his daughter.

"I don't believe it." He sighed. Peyton walked over to the crib and lifted Jenny into her arms. "Me either." She said as she bounced her up and down, causing Jenny to giggle some more. Peyton started making baby noises at Jenny.

"Maybe me and Jenny shouldn't stay here for the night." Jake said abruptly as he took Jenny from Peyton's arms. Peyton unwillingly let him do so.

Peyton shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked bewilderedly. Jake started gathering his and Jenny's things. "I don't understand."

Jake exhaled deeply, looking around the room to see if he had left anything behind. "I just mean, maybe it's not the best idea for Jenny to think that you're her…Mom."

"So, you'd rather let her think that Nikki's her Mom?" Peyton retorted.

"No, it's not..." Jake started to say.

"No, you know what Jake? If that's the way you feel, then maybe you should leave." Peyton walked over to the door and opened it for him. Jake stared at Peyton for a second and sighed as he left with Jenny. Peyton slammed the door after him and sunk to the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. She held her knees to her chest and wiped her face with her hand.

* * *

Nathan drove up for a slam dunk and rattled the backboard as he forcefully dunked the ball. He let out a long sigh and grabbed the ball and bounced it between his legs before pulling up for a jumper. He stood there, alone at the Rivercourt, as he watched the ball roll onto the grass. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen. _Haley cell_. He stared at it for a couple of seconds as he approached the wooden table. Hesitating for another second, he finally answered it. 

"Hello?" he asked as he sat on the cold, hard bench.

"Nathan!" Haley squealed on the other line. "Look, I know you're mad at me for leaving and everything, but trust me, everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

Nathan sat there, bitter. "How can I trust you, Haley? I mean, you kissed another guy and now you've run off with him."

Haley sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I know, and I'm sorry that I left you, but it's not about Chris. It's about me and my music." Haley paused, waiting for his response.

Nathan swallowed hard and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, Haley. You're not the person I married. I don't trust Chris and…I'm worried about you."

Haley smiled at her husband's affection. "You don't need to worry, Nathan. I don't have feelings for Chris. I love you and that's the only thing that matters. Listen, I have to go. Bye." She hung up and Nathan closed his eyes as if trying to slip away from everything.

* * *

Karen locked the door and flipped the Open sign to Closed. Using her tablecloth, she started wiping down the tables. Soon, she heard a knock on the door and went to open it when she saw it was Andy. 

"Hey, what's up?" Karen asked. Andy held up a folder containing some papers.

"I found some interesting news on our friend Jules." Andy handed a bemused Karen the folder.

Several minutes and a cup of coffee later, Karen and Andy sat in silence. "So, Dan hired Jules to mess with Keith?" Andy nodded, confirming Karen's suspicions. "Poor Keith, in the Bahamas with a phony bitch." Andy smiled grimly. "I have to go down there and tell him."

Andy furrowed his brow. "Wait? You can't go down there, Karen. You'll ruin the best thing in Keith's life. I'm pretty sure that Jules is genuine and loves Keith."

"Yeah, besides the fact that her name isn't even Jules." Karen took another sip of her coffee. "I have to warn Keith though."

"There's nothing you can do. Dan's a very powerful man and if you were to do something, Keith is going to end up heart-broken." Andy protested.

"I can't sit here idly. Keith's my friend. I need to get him away from Jules or Emma or Emily or whatever her name is." Karen responded with conviction and stared into Andy's eyes. He shook his head.

"Looks like you've got something for Keith and you don't want to see him happy."

Karen's usually calm demeanor suddenly turned deadly. "How dare you!" She slapped him. Andy looked up at Karen's smoldering eyes and got up to leave. "No, Andy! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He swung open the door and closed it behind him with a bang. Karen buried her face in her hands.

Review. Thank you.


End file.
